Sword Art Magic
by soulXmaka4evalove
Summary: Fem!Harry.The war has started and three unknown people appear in the Forbidden Forest to be found by one Rose Potter. Now, the goal would be to find a way back to SAO- or at least figure out why they're back IRL but can still use their skills. Unfortunatley, Magic likes to be difficult and has a task she wants done- but then again, they don't seem to mind all that much. Kirito/Rose


_**Disclaimer: **__**I own nothing but the plot.**_

_**Warnings:**__** Fem!Harry, OOC characters- fanfiction, duh- bad!Malfoy, implied-bad!Dumbles, bad!ministery**_

_**Rating:**__** T**_

"Mad-Eye! Don't interrogate people so frivolously!" A female voice exclaimed in exasperation.

Kirito, Klein and Asuna turned, catching sight of the speaker. She was about Asuna's height with black straight hair to her waist in a high pony-tail, dressed in a pair of dark wash jean shorts to her mid-thighs, brown leather boots to her knees, a white spaghetti strap tank top underneath a black shirt that was loose and stopped just under her chest, sleeveless. A pair of black leather gloves had no fingers with metals on the first knuckles to her mid-forearm. Her eyes were a bright, intoxicating unnatural green that held knowledge, curiosity, exasperation, amusement, adoration and innocence.

The man, one eyed and grim who had intimidated them quite a bit as he grilled them on where they'd come from, how they'd gotten there and the swords that seemed unable to go fifteen feet from them without reappearing at their sides, offered a grunt that- to them- seemed nearly sheepish. "Rosalie, what are you doing here?" He growled lowly.

She laughed, flicking her bangs- which were swept to the right with two strands that reached her ample chest one either side of her head- from her face, revealing a lightning bolt scar on her brow. "I'm the one who found them unconscious in the forest! Of course I'd be curious about how they got there!" She said, moving to sling an arm around the old man's middle in a one armed hug.

The man allowed his arms to soften. "That doesn't matter, you little shit. They could be Voldemort's lackeys sent here to kill you."

She pulled away and tossed her head, eyeing the trio with a critical eye. "Eh, maybe, probably able to." She shrugged. "Let'em, at least then I won't have to deal with manipulative old men, maniacal lunatics, greedy fake friends, crazed fans or dumb relatives that resemble animals." She said, crossing her arms in an uncaring manner.

The patron, an elderly woman who was stern yet kind and had checked them over upon their waking, looked affronted. "Rosalie Lillian Potter!" She said, hands on her hips. "Do not make me lock you up here for being suicidal. Again!"

Rosalie snorted, "Like you could." She muttered, turning and addressing the slightly confused trio. "So, I'm Rosalie Potter, you can call me Rose. Who are you?" She asked politely, offering them a small, welcoming smile.

"I'm Asuna, and this is Kirito and Klein." Asuna replied, offering her own smile. "Where are we? Still in SAO right?" They'd thought they'd won, but they were still dressed in their gear.

It had been so difficult to clear 50 floors, hell it'd take three to four years! And then they wake up here, in some sort of odd hospital wing of some place.

"SAO…? Oh! Sword Arts Online?" Rose said, finger going up in realization. "No, this is the real world, one hundred percent! You're telling me you came from it? But everyone's still trapped as far as I know!"

The three sat still in shock. "Then- where are we?"

Rose waved Mad-Eye off, sitting across from them as the man retreated to speak lowly with the patron- Madam Poppy Pomfrey. "Scotland, in Europe. Um…do you believe in magic?" She asked slowly.

"Magic? Wha- We're in Hogwarts aren't we?!" Klein exclaimed. "My cousin's a wizard, but how could magic bring us here?!"

Rose shrugged, "Dunno. Anyway, yes, you're in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm a seventh year here- err, a senior in normal terms." She said with an awkward look. "So you came from the SAO game…" She sighed. "Well, the Ministry will definitely try to arrest you for the slightest infraction, seeing as your situation is entirely unknown. Nothing for it! We'll have to create a cover until we figure this whole thing out! My guess is that Magic sent you here for some purpose or another, and once you complete it, you'll return to SAO or your actual place in this world."

Kirito eyed her. "Who's Voldemort, ad why does he want to kill you?"

She froze locking eyes with him and sighing. "Caught that, huh?" She looked out the window. "A bad Wizard hell bent on killing people without magic-muggles- and people born to muggles that wield magic- muggle-borns. He overheard some prophesy that stated I would be the only one able to kill him. I don't know the whole thing." The next part was so low that, if they hadn't trained their hearing in SAO(which had somehow, impossibly, translated over with them) that they wouldn't have heard it. "I'd honestly rather let him kill me and get it all over with. I'm tired of it all." She shook her head. "Anyway, I dropped by to speak to someone when I found you, and decided to stay until you woke up- I'm headed back to my house in Paris tonight."

Mad-Eye assessed them as he stepped back over. "I have an idea, Rosalie, considering I think you are right in their reason for being here, and I have a theory."

They looked at him, "What would that be?" Asuna asked cautiously.

"Magic's always favored Rose, you see." Poppy explained. "It hasn't allowed her to die, and she's rather strong for a sixteen year old witch. Perhaps you were brought here- and found by her on purpose- to help her."

Rose huffed. "I can take care of myself, Poppy!"

"And you're reckless! Your last stunt nearly killed you magic or no!" The matron shouted. "Honestly, getting between a werewolf and their prey- damn lucky you were only clawed and bitten instead of eaten!"

Rose flinched, fingers straying to her side. "And Remus wouldn't have forgiven himself if he'd killed anyone- even if it was a Death Eater! Better to be hurt than let him suffer- he's done enough of that." She swallowed. "Did. He did enough of that." She corrected.

Poppy looked away. "Rose I-"

"No, I need to get over it. It's been months, he's not coming back. We all knew it was coming- his mate's been dead for a year, he'd been dying for a while." She shrugged. "Anyway, on with it, Alastair." She said with a wave of her hand.

"Whether it is or isn't, she can 'hire' you as guards until we know for certain what's going on. It gives all four of you some protection." The man finished. "You three from the Ministry at the least- not even Fudge will question you having guards at this point, and even if he does there isn't a thing he can do about it. Dumbledore can't contest it when school starts in two months- the rules of the Founders allow it for the last of noble lineage lines. And with how intimidating they look, your fans will back off- and some of your pursuers."

Rose made a face of disgust. "You mean perverted old men, greedy teens and politicians?"

Poppy laughed. "Yes, them. At least with that, no daily marriage contract proposals."

"Bleh, don't remind me!" Rose whined. "Honestly, as much as I hate it, I agree. I'm no fighter- I pack a punch, and I can fight with a knife adequately, but when it comes to anything physical beyond that, I'm shit outta luck." She looked at them. "That's up to you though."

Kirito met his friends' eyes, communicating silently. They'd lost a lot of innocents in their quest to get free from SAO, and they didn't want to be arrested or anything. The situation wasn't all that different from SAO at all, in fact it was rather similar.

Kirito was starkly reminded of Sachi. She'd wanted to die to escape, and this girl did too. And they'd be having to deal with this Voldemort guy eventually if she lost as it stood. He couldn't leave this be, not when he could prevent another useless death like Sachi's, especially when he saw something in Rose. Sachi, had she'd had time to grow more, would have been much like Rose. She would have that spark of courage and strength and hope that Rose had in her eyes.

"We'll do it." Kirito responded for them. "Besides, I have a hero complex." He joked.

Rose let loose a loud laugh in reply.

* * *

Paris was beautiful, but her house was icing on the cake. It was a large grand house, not a mansion, but one with a large circle drive way, a huge front and back yard, and not in the center of the city.

"Mademoiselle Rosalie!" A female maid exclaimed. "It's so good to see you back! How was your trip?" The French woman inquired, quickly taking Rose's coat as a few other servants moved to take the quadruplet's luggage after Rose said to place them in the three rooms nearest hers.

"It was lovely, Lira." Rose answered. "Kirito, Asuna, Klein, meet my head of staff, Lira Croft. I employ ten people here. Lira is also the best chef around. Five work the grounds, the rest keep the house in check during the week, and they're all off during the weekends."

Lira curtsied with a cheeky grin. "Don't be afraid to ask for anything!" She said cheerily. "Mademoiselle Fleur left a message inquiring if she and Miss Gabrielle could visit soon. Monsieur Serafino also dropped by to offer an invitation. He said he would like you to come to the annual Summer Ministry Gala as a guest of the French Ministry. The nasty rat Malfoy was caught trying to get on the grounds again; we sent him packing with quite a few hexes on his person. Lance swears he smelt Amortentia."

Rose paused as she let down her hair from the bun she'd had it in, for the trip back. "I was only gone for three days." She sighed. "Leave a message for Serafino that I'll attend but I'll be bringing my three new…guards." She shrugged. "Message Fleur that she, Bill and Gabriel can visit…say, Saturday. The full moon is tomorrow and two days should be adequate time for me to heal. Have Lance and Derek start scanning anything coming in or out of the grounds for any love potion of any sort, and send a message to Master Ragnarok that I'd like he and Bill to come and triple check the wards on the house and grounds. I don't want that stalker anywhere near me!"

Lira nodded. "Of course, Mademoiselle. I've prepared a simple goulash for dinner, seeing as you're all probably tired."

Asuna perked. "Food? Real food? Where and when?!" Only to blush brightly at her out -burst, reddening further when her two friends and Rose- though she'd call the spit fire green eyed witch a friend by now, as they'd all talked on the way here- laughed at her in amusement.

"Ah, I think I'll pass tonight, I'd rather honestly just have a glass of diluted sleeping draught after I take the Wolfsbane Professor Snape gave me." Rose said with a yawn. "Well, you guys. Welcome to your home for the time being, and welcome to Paris." She offered. "We'll go see the Eiffel Tower tomorrow, ne?"

* * *

"Ah- it's so beautiful!" Asuna crowed, excitedly as the wind billowed around them.

Klein leaned on the rail with a serene face. "Yeah, and it's real too." He turned to Rose. "It's been a great day, Rose. Thank you."

She nodded, beaming up at him from where she and Kirito were standing. She'd cast spells on their weapons so only those of magic could see them, and then they'd gone to a movie, a few other places and now they were on the Eiffel Tower. Out of the three of them, Kirito had been the most edgy, sticking to their new charge like glue unless she went to the bathroom.

No one said anything. Asuna and Klein both knew about Sachi, and what their friend was probably worried about. And Rose seemed to enjoy the attention, despite her mild surprise they were actually protecting her. Then again, considering what Poppy had told them of her home life when she'd been stuck with her relatives until last year while Alastair had the girl distracted, it didn't surprise them. Severe neglect, leading to two severe and fatal infections, malnutrition, insecurity and not much sense of self-worth had done its damage.

"About tonight…Look, don't go outside, okay?" Rose said slowly, glancing out over the city. It was four, they needed to head back in thirty minutes.

"Why?" Asuna questioned, curiosity furrowing her brows.

"…You were bitten by a werewolf- you change at the full moon, don't you." Kirito realized, looking at her with somewhat wide but calm eyes.

She nodded, sighing heavily. "Ah, I thought you would have realized that when I said I'd need time to heal after the full moon. I'm a lone wolf, I run with no pack- no animal pack, and now no human pack, considering I found out all my friends save three were backstabbers and the other three that weren't are dead. Even with Wolfsbane, something meant to help us keep our minds during the transformation, lone wolfs are…testy, primal. Without a pack, we try to find one. The wards on the grounds contain me on them, and secondary wards prevent me from entering the house. One of my former employees worked for my father, but there was an accident. He forgot it was a full moon and went for a walk, and I wasn't…lucid. He can't walk anymore, but I gave him quite a bit of money for his grandchildren, a home in his hometown in Russia and let him retire. That was about six months ago, not long after I was changed. I'm lucky we weren't in England and he didn't press charges. If he had, and we had been in England, I would have been killed on sight. Werewolves are persecuted there, everywhere else they're seen as any normal person. I'm already having to hide it from everyone outside a few- the Delacours, Bill Weasley, Mad-Eye, Poppy, Serafino, the Goblins. Everyone else can't know."

* * *

"You probably shouldn't be watching." Lira commented, stepping up next to them. They stood in front of a large window in the front sitting room on the second floor, looking out over the yard.

Asuna glanced at the pretty purple haired, black eyed witch. They were curious about what would happen when the full moon rose, and worried. "We-"

"Are curious." Derek, the black grounds keeper who was a wizard in his late twenties with a clean shaven head and several tribal tattoos, grunted out. "We know, we were too. It's not pretty, not at first. And I doubt Rosalie wants you to see her like that." He turned to Lira. "A pack moved into a nearby territory, I'm sure it'll be a challenge tonight, the wards don't cover neutral or friendly packs."

"So I heard." Lira ground out, teeth gnashing. "Here we go."

They turned back to the window just in time to see Rose, who had been squatting in the grass with her eyes closed and hair free, convulse and let out a short cry of pain before her skin _ripped off_ and _blood flew_ and her clothes tore as her bones snapped and reshaped to become a rather beautiful large silver wolf with startlingly bright amber eyes.

"Mademoiselle Janette is on standby with healing potions, and Lance has already started preparing her chambers." Derek said tensely as Rose's head lifted to howl loudly at the moon. "Shadow is a very powerful creature." He murmured.

"That she is- there's the other pack." Lira swallowed.

Rose faced the new pack, ears flicking back as her lips moved up and she growled lowly, snarling at what seemed to be the leader. The sand colored wolf snarled back, tossing his head and his fur bristled in an obvious threat.

Two seconds and nothing happened. Then the sand colored male leapt at Rose and the three former gamers tensed, hands on their weapons.

Rose rolled with him, snarling in flashes of fur, teeth and claws. She howled in pain as claws ripped into her front leg before launching forwards, sinking her teeth into the male's neck and clamping down as she stood over him, threatening to crush his windpipe if he even twitched.

The pack snarled but didn't move, then the male seemed to submit, backing off as she let him go and dipping his head.

She offered a wolfy laugh and inclined her head, it tilting in silent speech. The male hacked a laugh as well, stepping forward to nuzzle under her muzzle and lick at her wounds before barking at his pack and they converged.

Lira tittered, breathing in relief even as she laughed. "Damn that girl, scarring us, fighting then making friends out of them!"

"She does that often?" Klein questioned, lifting his brows.

"Often enough." Derek replied. "She nearly had to fight a vampire clan a few weeks ago, she was still weak from her last full moon. It ended with them talking things out and forming an alliance."

Kirito didn't find sleep until two in the morning, and he dreamed of a lot of things. Sachi. The other players. Beating the Game Master. His little sister. Liz. And then he dreamed that he was running with wolves, a certain wolf- Rose.

* * *

"Morning." Rose greeted tiredly, waving from her bed as Asuna peeked her head in then opened the door to reveal all three of them. Bags were under her eyes, her skin was pale and her shoulder to her forearm of her right arm were bound in bandages.

"You ok?" Asuna asked, sitting on the edge of the bed as Klein leaned to inspect the bandages. Kirito settled into the chair next to her bed, relaxing but his eyes stayed on his friends. All three of them.

"I'm exhausted, but I'm alright. I'm used to this- don't worry, it'll be healed without scars in two hours. Janette is an excellent healer- even if she is an old crone!"

"I heard that, whelp!" The old woman shouted from the hall.

Rose rolled her eyes, yawning. Her eyes, still amber that was slowly fading into her unnaturally bright green colored orbs. "Go out onto the town tonight- I won't be much company, and I'm safe here." She said tiredly, flickering her eyes to Kirito specifically. "You lot took it too seriously- it's a cover, not an actual thing."

Asuna leaned forward, hand slamming down on the bed. "Iie! Mad-Eye was right, I can feel it, Rose! We were meant to come here, to meet you and help you! You are strong in magic like we are in body. Together, we can beat those- those bastards! I can feel it!"

Kirito nodded. "Aa. And afterwards, when we are sent back, we'll at least know that we can come find you."

Klein grinned roguishly, "I'm not a man to leave a girl in distress. You need help and protection from three different bad guys- I'm in for a brawl."

Rose blinked at them, before a smile lit up her face, lighting up the room with the appreciation, gratitude and care shining in her eyes. "Thank you."

Asuna closed the door quietly, leaning against it with her back to her two comrades as they left Rose's room. "What…What if we fail? She's innocent, forced into something she didn't want to be a part of- and she's scared…like Yui was, Kirito."

Kirito looked at his friend, remembering the small, delicate black haired girl they had found. It had been when they'd been on leave from Blood Oath, when they had been married. They'd cancelled it, after a while. They loved each other, yes, but not the kind of love either of them really wanted to find in someone, it was too much of a sibling variety.

Kirito agreed slightly. Rose was a lot like Yui, scared and lonely. But, though he had been reminded of Sachi so many times when it came to Rose, she was more like a mix of Sachi, Asuna and Liz, really. She was strong, but she was scared. She had a strong will and powerful magic but she would never hurt an innocent person- she wouldn't even hurt someone trying to kill her if she could help it. He doubted she would have hurt the old man she'd told them about or the sand colored wolf had she been herself. She was afraid, she was strong and she was grounded and brilliant.

"We won't, Asuna." He murmured quietly. "Like you said, all three of us are the most skilled in SAO, and it all translated over. With her magic to help, we won't lose, not to this Voldemort guy."

Klein grunted. "That's true, but it's the other two I'm more concerned about. The British Minister can't do much in case things are brought out in the open, but others can do things for him. And the Headmaster- Dumbledore, he'll try to get us away from her, and he'll definitely try and find a way to get her under his thumb."

"She's good at detecting potions, even scentless ones have a taste- Lira mentioned it. Plus that Basilisk Venom, and her werewolf immune system and the phoenix tears in her blood will probably fight off anything. Lira even said it could fight off the imperious potion. The spell is what we need to watch out for." Asuna added, turning to face them. "So, what do we do?"

Kirito's lips twitched upwards. "We protect her. Outside of here or Gringotts she doesn't go anywhere without one of us. And we'll need to learn everything we can- that means how to detect potions, sense spells, and-unfortunately- that also means politics."

Asuna sighed. "Great. It's Blood Oath all over again." She muttered. "Let's find Lira."

Klein grinned. "Sounds like a plan. I'm sure she can get us headed in the right direction, and help us out too."

Kirito nodded. "Aa." '_I won't let Rose die, I can't. Not when she's become another precious friend._'

* * *

Two Months Later

People were whispering, eyeing the four of them in curiosity and confusion.

The eldest man in the room, a man with a long silver beard, slate grey robes and half-moon spectacles with twinkling blue eyes stood from his seat.

"Miss Potter, I was wondering as to your absence. And who are your…friends?" The man paused, eyeing the three armed people with narrowed eyes.

Asuna and Kirito stood on either side of Rose, Klein at her back. Klein held a slightly curious look, Asuna had dawned a polite, disarming smile and Kirito had made himself look stoic, though his eyes scanned the room unknown to the rest of those present.

Rose stood with a bored expression, dressed in a black pleated skirt about three inches above her knees, a pair of mid-shin high brown leather boots, a white button up with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and a black sweater vest with gold and crimson trim, the Gryffindor crest on her chest. Her hair had been pulled back into a pony-tail, plenty of strands loose to frame her face, hide her scar and reach her chest.

"Sorry, the Italian Minister held us up, and we missed the train, so I asked my account manager, Master Ragnarok, to make a portkey for us. This is Kirito, Asuna and Klein. Alastair Moody decided I needed body guards, so to placate him and Monsieur Serafino I hired them." She said with a light shrug. "We double checked the rules, and the Founders did say any last remaining heir of a family can have them if the heir is an orphan."

"But my dear, your relatives-"

"Vernon's in prison for the next fifty years after ten kilos of cocaine were found in his car and for embezzlement at Grunnings. Dudley's planning to head for Medical School soon, Marge died in a car crash, and Petunia is in the Psych Ward dealing with addiction to coke, OCD and constantly blathering about pixies. Apperantley, a colony of them lives in their backyard." She moved towards the Gryffindor table, receiving knowing and triumphant hidden grins from Ron and Hermione as she settled on Hermione's other side, Kirito sitting next to her with Asuna and Klein across from them.

She started fixing her a plate, ignoring the eyes on her and eventually the hall returned to normal.

"I'm Ron Weasley, one of the two of Rose' best friends." He said with a grin.

"I'm the other, Hermione Granger." The brunette tossed in, smiling brightly. "It's great to have another set of eyes on Rose, she's always getting herself and us into trouble!"

"Oi! I do not- it finds me!" Rose cried in exasperation. "Who's the big guy sitting next to Snape and sweating bullets?" She asked after a moment, passing a plate of roasted ham to Kirito.

"Professor Slughorn, the new Potions Professor. Snape's now the DADA professor." Hermione explained, popping Ron in the back of his head and he immediately slowed down eating flushed in embarrassment.

"Well, at least we'll be getting more training against Dark Magic. One thing about Snape- he's not going to let anyone go out defenseless, whether he likes us or not." Rose said.

"I'm so excited!" Asuna announced, "I get to see you learning Magic- I mean, Lira showed us some, but I can't wait to start learning more about it."

Klein chuckled, "It's a sight, that's for sure."

Rose grinned, sharing a look with Kirito as Hermione launched into a deep conversation about magic with the other two, Ron joining in a second later. "I'm glad you all get along." She said quietly to him.

"Aa, me too." He answered. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore, but fine." She replied. The full moon had been two nights ago, and the pain was slowly starting to fade. It was becoming less and less at each change. She hadn't seen the pack again, but that was fine. She was a lone wolf, and thought her instincts cried for a pack, they also said she was fine without one. She had a human pack, and that was enough. She didn't want a werewolf pack. It would only complicate things because she would have to obey an alpha, as she was a beta. The fight with the sand wolf- Jacques- had been him demanding she join the pack for her own safety and her beating him to say no.

"Good, I'm glad." He said, frowning and adding more to her plate despite her exasperated look. They both knew she didn't eat enough, and though she felt overly full like she would waddle if she walked right after, she never complained when he gave her more.

She always worked it off anyway with a morning run. She wasn't strong, nor really fast, but she was in better shape than most wizards, minus a few half-bloods, the muggle-borns, and one or two pureblood families (Weasley's, Zabini's).

* * *

"Miss Potter, your time table." Minerva said, holding out a sheet of parchment.

She and Klein, because Asuna and Kirito had wanted to get the layout of the school using the Marauder's Map, had gone for a run and already showered and met with the other two to get breakfast before classes.

"Ah- thanks!" Rose replied, taking the parchment with a smile at her Head of House. The woman smiled at her lightly, giving her three escorts a polite nod, and moved on.

"Let's see…today is double potions, double DADA, and double charms. Tomorrow is double transfiguration, ancient runes, double healing…Wednesday's my free day, that's cool. Thursday…huh, a repeat. Sweet."

"Meaning?"

"I only have to worry about six classes this year, I'm focusing on the ones that will help most in what's coming. I want to be a healer after everything is over, or maybe I'll open a bakery or a bar…anyway, after the war is over, I can do whatever I want." She shrugged. "Maybe…I'll just get my scar removed by muggle means and just leave Magical Britain all together."

Asuna hummed. "That's a good idea, you can still see all your friends after. It's probably better than being hero worshipped. Been there, done that." She turned green for two seconds. "Not fun."

Kirito wouldn't know, being a beater meant few people liked him. However he did like the idea. Maybe she could come to Japan with them- was it just him, or did he…well shit.

"Agreed." Rose said, nodding slightly as she nibbled on a slice of apple.

* * *

"Well, well. Potter has babysitters." A voice sneered.

A blonde with slicked back hair, features of an aristocrat and silver eyes was the speaker. He was dressed impeccably and held a pompous 'better-than-thou' air about him.

Rose turned to look at him. "Babysitters? I've been taking care of myself since I was three, Malfoy."

'_So this is her stalker?_' Klein thought. '_He looks like a speck of mud on his clothes would have him sobbing._'

"Hn. Bodyguards, babysitters, what's the difference? Either way it proves my point. You need someone to take care of you."

"Hope you don't mean yourself." She answered with a grimace.

"And why not?" His eyes roved her body indecently.

It made their skin crawl.

"To many reasons to name." Rose replied. "Rude, inconsiderate, an asshole, you want me as a trophy- oh, and I've heard you lasted what? Ten seconds?" She snickered. "Or at least, that's one of the many, many reasons Lavender said Daphne dumped you for."

Malfoy's lips curled back into a snarl, grabbing her arm roughly. "You little bi-"

Kirito grabbed Malfoy, tossing him back into Crabb and Goyle forcefully, unsheathing his sword and putting the tip at the blonde's throat before the pureblood could draw his wand. "I'm only going to tell you once. Stay away from Rose, or the Malfoy's will be missing an heir." He threatened darkly, cold blue eyes boring into terrified and intimidated silver.

"…Thanks." Rose said after the three Slytherins scrambled out of sight.

Kirito twirled his sword into its sheath, offering her a small smile. "Any time."

Asuna and Klein shared an amused look. "Well, don't we have class to get to?" Asuna asked, clasping her hands together with a grin.

"Oh! Snape is going to be so mad if we're late!" Rose exclaimed, turning to race down the hall and a flight of stairs. Klein laughed jovially as they ran at her heels.

* * *

"You both have experience leading…right?" Rose asked Asuna and Klein one night, curled up on the sofa with a book. Asuna was seated next to her with a book on different creatures in hand, Klein was reading up on different wars and Kirito was rest with his back against her knees, polishing his sword.

"Yeah. I was a second in command, Klein the first in his guild." Asuna answered, looking up at Rose in curiosity. "What about it."

"I…in order to beat Voldemort, I've got to find his Horcrux and destroy them. I know what they are, and I know where they are, it's getting and destroying them that will be difficult. It could take me a while and…I'm asking you to stay behind with Ron, Neville, Hermione, Ginny and Luna. I want you to leave the school with them and start fighting Voldemort with the Order, to give me time to get it done." Rose said after a minute.

"And you're going to go along? No-" Klein started.

"I'm not that stupid. Kirito and I already talked about it last night. He'll come with me." She answered.

Kirito nodded, sheathing his blade and patting her knee as he stood up. Rose rearranged herself to give him room on the sofa next to her. "We'll find these object, get rid of them and then meet back here. We'll evacuate the school and have the final fight here, on our turf. We'll be labeled criminals for sure, Voldemort's already infiltrated the Ministry according to Mad-Eye. We don't have much more time." He said, leaning back with his arms on the back of the couch, Rose leaning into his side slightly.

Klein and Asuna shared a long look with Kirito and Rose before they nodded. "When will you leave?"

Rose looked into the fire. "Three days. Hermione and everyone are gathering supplies for us. Mad-Eye's being watched too closely by Dumbledore. Which reminds me…I kind of, took care of him- or will." She smirked deviously. "In about a week, Rita Skeeter will be releasing an article in the Daily Prophet with interviews from me, Aberforth Dumbledore- his brother- Molly Weasley and a few other people. Including the Goblins. Let's just say Dumbledore will get the death penalty within a few days afterwards."

Asuna smiled. "You, my friend, are bad."

"What can I say, every good girl likes playing the bad girl." Rose winked.

Asuna grabbed Kirito's arm, motioning Klein and Rose on up the stairs. "No matter what happens, Kirito, don't let too much time go by before you tell her."

"Tell her what?"

"How you feel, silly. This is a war, if you don't tell her soon, you may never be able to. Just think about it. Night, Kirito."

"Goodnight, Asuna." He answered absently.

Kirito laid in his bed, mind spinning with Asuna's words.

How could he tell her? How? If they won, he and the others would return to SAO and then who knew if he would ever see her again?

A memory flashed through his mind-

"_Well, how do I look?" Rose asked with a small grin._

_She was dressed in a dark blue dress that just barely grazed the floor, a slit up her left leg to just above mid-thigh. It tied behind her neck, leaving her back bare. Her hair was done in a number of spirals, part of her hair up where the spiraled curls fell from an intricate bun, the rest straight and free. A pair of silver heels adorned her feet._

_Kirito felt lost for words, but scrambled around in his head. "Great. You look great."_

_They were headed to the gala the Italian Minister had invited her too, and both he and Klein were in tuxedos._

_Asuna was dressed in a red number with sleeves that fell of her shoulders, the dress stopping around her knees with black heels and her hair free in soft waves._

"_Well, you boys certainly clean up well." Lita announced, breaking the awkward silence between the two. "Asuna and Klein are waiting outside by the car."_

"_Uh, right." Rose answered. _

_And the thing was a snooze fest. Sure, the music was classy and people were dancing, but a lot of politicians were talking to Rose the entire time. Asuna and Klein had gone to dance, leaving Kirito with Rose._

"_Oh thank Merlin, five minutes of peace." Rosalie murmured. "Sorry you had to listen to all that, Kirito." She said apologetically, taking a sip of the champagne. Kirito hadn't touched his after the initial toast, and she hadn't even drunk half of it._

"_It's alright." He told her, watching her eyes rest on the dancers in the center of the room. An idea struck him._

_He stood, bowing slightly with an out stretched hand and smiling at her curious expression. "May I have this dance, Rosalie?"_

_She blinked in surprise before smiling brightly. "Of course!" She replied, accepting his hand and letting him lead her onto the floor._

She'd glowed that night, and no one else had bothered them. Kirito had enjoyed the feeling of her in his arms, loved her smile and laughter as they talked while dancing.

Maybe he should. After all, it was better to have love and lost than to have never loved at all…right?

* * *

She shifted, settling a little closer to the fire and staring at it. They had so far found four Horcrux. They still needed the locket, the goblet and Nagini. And they knew it, but it was taking a while, and they had lost all contact with anyone from outside.

Kirito stepped up, setting next to her and drawing her under his arm, letting her head rest on his shoulder as he passed her a cup of warm tea. "You alright?"

"Just thinking." She answered. He hummed in reply.

"Ne, Kirito?" She began, "Is that your real name, or is it the name you chose in SAO?" She asked curiously, tilting her head and looking at him.

"…It's close. My name is actually Kazuto." He answered, meeting her eyes. "I have a younger sister, and my grandfather passed away a few years ago."

She nodded. "That's cool, that you have family, I mean."

He would have said more, but she went out like a light.

* * *

Rosalie swallowed almost hollowly, chains rattling as she moved minutely. "Kazuto. Kazuto wake up."

He groaned, slowly sitting up. "Where-"

"Greyback caught us, we're in Malfoy Manor." She answered.

The door swung open and a certain blonde stepped inside in an over confident and pompous fashion. "Hello, Potter."

She hissed, "Malfoy."

Said teen smirked, finger under her chin. "Not so tough now, are you?" He purred. Her lips pulled back in a snarl and she spit at him. Malfoy made a noise of disgust and raised his hand, slapping her hard across the face. She glared.

Kazuto growled. "Back off Malfoy." He said.

Malfoy laughed. "What are you going to do? Your chained up and useless. How pathetic. But that's alright," His smirk widened. "You'll just be able to watch as I make Potter here fall head over heels for me. And once she does, I'll enjoy watching her kill you just to make me happy." The blonde cackled as he left.

"This is bad." Rose murmured. She hung her head.

Kazuto kept calm. "Can you use any magic?"

"No, I can't. These are magic draining." She said, struggling for a moment before sighing. "We're so screwed."

Kazuto cursed in his head, trying to keep his head on straight. A thought hit him that made his blood freeze and his eyes widen. "Rose…the full moon is tonight."

She froze. "Oh….Merlin we have to get out of here before then!" She said frantically. "These will be useless, I don't have any potion on me and who know what could happen."

He doubted they would. It had been midday when they'd been caught, and it had likely been hours. They wouldn't make it in time.

Someone had only come in once, a psychotic lady that had insisted on cutting Kazuto up in several places. Small wounds meant for lot of pain and initial blood but no bleeding out. Other than that, they'd been left to their own devices, accompanied by the smell of decomposition coming from a few cells over and urine from former prisoners.

* * *

"Ka-zuto." Rose panted. She'd been thrashing around trying to stave off her transformation.

"Rosalie, let it." He pleaded for the seventh time. "You're only hurting yourself, I trust you, you won't hurt me."

Kazuto caught her eyes, silently trying to convey his feelings without words.

She clenched her eyes shut, "Sorry." She mouthed silently, just a second before her skin and clothes erupted in fur.

He swallowed, going as still as possible as the black wolf eyed him then stalked forward. She sniffed him, her nose cold and wet as it pressed and fluttered against his skin. Her tongue lapped up some of his blood from earlier, earning a flinch. Kazuto watched her tilt her head, her eyes pinning him with a look.

She struck suddenly, without any warning. Her sharp teeth sank into the skin of his shoulder, through his armor. He let out a choked sound as she let go, turning away and taking off, her magic breaking the cell door off its hinges and removing his shackles in one blast of magic.

Kazuto convulsed, his mouth opening in a silent scream of pain as he felt his body churn, and his skin crawl. He curled up into a ball, instinct fighting whatever was happening and loosing. He found his voice and released his scream only for it to morph into a howl as he felt his skin tear off.

He felt at ease suddenly, standing on four paws and sending out a howl on instinct to find Rose.

She answered almost immediately. He was so much _faster_ in this form, he was at her side so easily and quickly.

She had Malfoy cornered, several bodies were strewn around. A feeling in his body built. He wanted to rip Malfoy apart limb from limb for his words and actions. But a stronger one caught his attention more. Rose smelled _intoxicating_ like the sweetest of flowers. She smelled like _his._ And he didn't like the fact Malfoy had threatened what was his.

Rose took a step forward, ears back as she started to advance at Malfoy. Kazuto snarled, ears back as he growled. He would kill Malfoy, not her. '_He's my kill, Rose._'

She backed off, head lowering submissively as she watched him launch forward. His fangs tore into pale skin and for the first time in his life, Kazuto enjoyed the pain the man was in as he ripped flesh from flesh.

* * *

"I guess that's why Derek wanted me to join a pack." Rose said. Neither of them were in any pain as she'd usually been in after a full moon.

"What do you mean?"

"A lone wolf is bound to forever be in pain before and after every single transformation. A wolf in a pack, even if it's only one other wolf will only feel the initial pain of the transformation." She said. She refused to look up at him, wrapped tightly in a blanket. They were back in her tent, now hidden safely in a forest in Germany. "I'm so sorry, Kazuto." She said.

He made a face, bending down to make her look at him. "Maybe I should have said something a while ago, I guess I'll say it now. I don't care, about that, I don't care. I'm glad you won't be alone during the full moon now, that you won't be in pain and that maybe you'll be a right bit further in your own mind. Do you want to know why? Because I love you, Rose. I've loved you for a while, and I'd do anything for you."

She stared at him in shock, "What?" She managed.

"I love you." He repeated. His hands moved up to cup her cheeks, smiling down at her.

Her lips pulled upwards, hands grasping his own as she started crying slightly. "Merlin, you stupid, slow idiot." She said. "I've been waiting for you to say that. I love you too."

He rested his forehead on her own, grinning as he kissed her softly.

* * *

"Neville, listen to me. Kill Nagini with Gryffindor's Sword." Rose said. "Promise me."

"I will- Rose you're not really going to-"

"Course not. Just need some air." She answered, stepping away. She put up her invisibility cloak before he could say more and took off towards the forest, the memories of Severus Snape doing everything he could to protect her flashing through her mind.

'_He won't die in vain. I won't let him._' She said. Rose moved faster, sniffing out where her enemy laid in wait. She would not allow Severus', Remus', Sirius', her parents, Fred's and so many other's deaths be in vain.

Rosalie _would_ end this.

"Master, she is not coming." Bellatrix simpered.

"So it appears…" Voldemort murmured in disappointment.

"Wait."

Everyone stopped, eyes moving to the source of the female voice. Rosalie stepped from behind the tree. She was unarmed, calmly meeting Voldemort's blood lust crimson eyes.

"So you did come, Potter." He hissed in pleasure, grinning triumphantly.

She nodded. "So I did." She returned. "I have one request and one statement, even if you won't honor it."

"Why of course, Potter. Do tell."

She closed her eyes for a moment, opening when she started to speak. "I'm not dying because I'm afraid- I'm dying for them, for the people strong enough to oppose you, for fighting for what they believe in, for standing by me no matter what. My only request…do not take the lives of those in that castle. They're innocent, only fighting to protect their families and loved ones. Whether you honor that or not, at least let me believe you will."

He laughed, cackling as if she was an utter idiot. "Of course, why not. Say goodbye, Potter."

She closed her eyes as he raised his wand and began to speak her death. "Goodbye." She whispered, feeling the warmth of Sirius, James, Remus and Lily as they stood unseen beside her. She saw a memory of the last night she had spent in peace before this mad fight- a night where she and Kazuto had been alone with each other for the final time, where she had given her everything and received his in return. '_Gomen, Kazuto._'

All she knew was darkness.

* * *

Asuna yelped in surprise as Kazuto suddenly doubled over, gasping for air as he hit his knees. She fluttered around him uselessly with Klein as Luna scrambled over, running a diagnostic spell with no answer.

"Kirito? Kirito!" Asuna shouted in worry.

Kazuto felt like he couldn't breathe, like all the air in the world wouldn't come to him as he felt some part of him fade. '_Rose…Kami no, please…not her too._' He thought desperately, air rushing into his lungs as despair and rage ravaged his body. His eyes bled amber, pupil slitting.

Hermione gasped, backing off and dragging the samurai and blood oath knight with her as a wide birth was made instantly.

"Kiri-"

"That's not Kirito." Ginny said sharply. "Not right now. All that is, is a grieving, pissed off, desperate raging wolf in a man's body." She said as Kazuto grasped his swords and let out a scream of pure anguish, eyes glued to something out in front of the school. His body was quivering, but he couldn't seem to move.

Several gasps rang out. Coming toward them with jeers and shouts of triumph was Voldemort and his Death Eaters. And there, limp in Hagrid's arms was Rose. Her skin pale, body cold with death.

* * *

Luna slipped away from everyone, moving onto higher ground, out of sight. '_One…a cloak of fine material, spun by Death to cloak life…_'

Against a still chest rested the cool, black, silver trimmed clothe of a finely spun cloak.

'_Two…a stone with powers to bring the dead to the living plane…_'

A green gem shattered and destroyed, the useless but beautiful pieces rolling through a nameless clear blue river…

'_Three…a wand to beat all others, but a wand to kill its user, never it's master…_'

A wand in a paper white, bone like hand. It quivered in anticipation as it laid in wait for its user to die and its master to wake.

'_Return them to Death with an offered soul that has destroyed itself…_' Luna smiled darkly. '_And Death shall bow before its master for one grand use._'

* * *

Kazuto finally moved, dodging spell after spell. He twisted, sliding through wizards and witches, blade piercing through protective spells and ending the life of one snake named Nagini.

Voldemort screamed in rage.

Rose's eyes opened with a snap, she sucked in air silently.

Kazuto felt his eyes widen, body centering and turning on its own, feet speeding towards his suddenly breathing mate.

He yanked her away, crouching down and dropping both his blades and snarling. It was no full moon, but his skin ripped anyway, leaving a large, furious and protective wolf growling before Rose.

Rose stood stoically, moving to put a hand on her mate's front right shoulder.

She held out her hand. She destroyed the Resurrection Stone already… The Elder Wand moved on its own, flying into her hand of its own accord. She took out the cloak. "_Incendio_." She murmured. It burned in seconds.

She met Voldemort's eyes as she moved her fingers, sliding them over smooth, aged wood. She broke the wand in half.

Kazuto snarled and leapt at Death Eaters the same instance that deep, dark purple light erupted and time froze.

"Well, well. I'll be damned, one of the three brother's descendants giving me my objects back." A male voice said smoothly, "How interesting." He was tall with blood red hair in a long tail to his hips, the rest spiky about his head and silver eyes, darkly tanned skin. A white muscle shirt and black cargo pants.

"Take it. Take Voldemort's soul and never let it go." Rose said pleadingly.

Death smirked. "Of course. But what, little Potter, do I owe you?"

"Every single willing Death Eater that still wishes to be one- end them, take them to hell. Do something, but I don't want any of them to live anymore." She closed her eyes. "I'm so tired of all the fighting."

Death eyed her. "Hm…my brother will be proud, as am I. Such a wise choice. A descendant like you from us both…of course." He snapped his fingers. "Oh, and Rosalie?" She opened her eyes and looked at him. "I look forward to seeing you and your little mate joining the rest of our family, but enjoy your life first." He said, turning around and walking away, fading as he went.

Time unfroze and every single Death Eater dropped like dead flies. Voldemort let out an furious scream before he followed.

Rose closed her eyes, not holding back her tears. "It's over." She whispered. "Finally over." She felt her bond with Kazuto dim as he, Asuna and Klein were whisked away. She let herself collapse, finally able to let her worn body rest now that there were no threats.

The Wizarding World of Europe rejoiced for weeks.

* * *

"e…Rose!"

Rose felt her head slip off her hand, smacking her chin on her desk. "Ow!...What?" She asked, rubbing her jaw as she looked over at Hermione.

Ron sighed, "We know you miss them, Rose. But he'll be back, they all three will. Just give them time." He said.

Hermione made a humming noise in agreement. "I was asking you if you remembered what was supposed to go in that Paralysis Cure Potion. I know most of it, but I can't remember that last ingredient."

"Dead Weed." Rose replied. "A plant found mostly in swamps with a dark purple flower, with a silver and yellow starburst in the center, leaves are shaped like ivy leaves. It used to be associated with death as they cropped up in some graveyards in southern America in the Louisiana and Florida areas, thus its name."

Rose curled a lock of hair around her finger, eyes distant yet again. She couldn't really help it, either. She missed Kazuto, missed his presence, his warm deep blue eyes and protective nature…

* * *

"Finally back on your feet, ne?" Asuna asked with a grin, leaning against his bedroom door frame. Klein stood behind his younger fiancé, arms crossed but expression warm.

Kazuto stretched. Beating SAO had been one of the most difficult things he'd done, but, for the three of them, they had become the strongest. Asuna had wanted to be free of the game so she could be with Klein for real, and vice versa. For Kazuto, it had been his determination to see his mate again, and his hope that she was alive.

"Did the doc say you were clear for travel?" Klein asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah. There's a reserve in China for wolves, I'll stop there for the full moon then head on to Europe." The Black Swordsman answered.

Asuna and Klein shared a look. "Your imouto is old enough to be on her own now… We pooled our money and got you these. I was able to find our dear master black smith and get her to help make them. Just like the ones from Sword Arts Online." Asuna offered, handing him two swords.

He took them, remembering the feel of them in his hands. Everyone that had woken and recovered from the game had quickly learned that the skills they had learned had remained. They weren't sure why, but swordsman remained at the level they had been, black smiths and cooks and such. It was probably the only good thing that had come from it besides a few friends for some.

"We both know you won't come back either." Klein said. "But write us, yeah?"

Kazuto nodded. "Yeah…yeah, I will." He said.

* * *

Rose looked into the sky, sighing in her head. It had been a long day…

Rose had become the Defense teacher at Hogwarts a month or so after the war had ended that fateful day. Luna had become the Professor to about four students out of the entire school who showed any talent as seers. Hermione had taken up transfiguration, Neville herbology, Ginny was the potions professor and Ron had taken care of magical creatures. Seamus had started keeping the grounds of the school and Thomas was coaching and teaching Quiditch. Minerva McGonagall had become the Headmistress.

It had been three years since the end of the war. "That's enough for today." Rose called, capturing the attention of her students. "Go on to lunch. Read chapters 10-13. You will be questioned on it next class. Dismissed."

She stood up as her students- this group was fourth years- and headed to the Great Hall herself, deciding to get some lunch.

"Someone looks like they've had a shit day." Ginny commented, passing the peas over.

"More like a tiring one." Rose answered. At twenty she stood just an inch shorter than Hermione. Her hair had taken to being straight to her mid-back in a high-ponytail. She was dressed in a pair of black jeans stuffed into soft leather dark brown slip on boots to her knees and a dark brown pouch on her right thigh. A tight turtleneck white shirt with no sleeves covered her upper half with a thin silver scarf and a dark brown leather jacket.

"Students going nuts?" Ron asked.

"I distinctly remember you lot doing the same to myself." Minerva said with a titter.

Filius chuckled. "As do I."

"Professor Potter? Someone's here to see you. Professor Luna said she was escorting him here but asked me to run ahead to tell you." A second year said brightly.

"Ah, thank you, Miss Valdez." Rose replied, rolling her eyes. "I'd almost bet it's that imbecile Nott." She said.

Ron snorted, "I sincerely doubt it, considering you pretty much made him into a woman last time he hit on you."

Ginny laughed with a grin. "Damn that was funny, too! Bastard deserved it."

"Well, last I checked, I'm a guy, Rose."

Every single person at the teacher's table froze.

Rose's breathe hitched, nose detecting a scent she hadn't smelled in three years. Her eyes and face whirled to look at him, emerald meeting dark blue. She braced her hands on the table and slowly stood up. "Ka…zuto?"

He was taller than he had been, shoulders broader and more muscled. He was dressed in a dark navy blue muscle shirt, a pair of black cargo pants and steel toed boots underneath. His hands were covered in fingerless black leather gloves and his two swords rested on his back. His hair was also longer, in a tail from the base of his skull over one shoulder.

His lips were quirked upwards, though those who had known him saw how his body quivered with the urge to grab her.

"Yeah, it's me, Rose." She moved around the table at his words, throwing herself into his arms. Her head buried into his chest as his face nestled in her hair and his arms wrapped around her tightly.

'_She's alive. My Rose is alive._' He thought.

Minerva offered her teacher a few days off as soon as Kazuto accepted a teaching position as a physical defense professor.

* * *

_I can remember this. I think I dreamed it once._ Kazuto said as he ran, easily leaping over a fallen tree.

Rose raced next to him, her smaller form launching into the air as she bounded through the forest with him, releasing a pleased howl into the still air of the Forbidden Forest. **Really? How odd.** She replied, coming to a stand and lapping up water.

He growled playfully, nipping at her neck as the moon lowered over the horizon. He hefted his heavy form over hers, emitting another playful growl as she lowered onto the ground automatically, ears flicked back in submission.

An odd, tremor sensation passed over them both as they became human again.

Kazuto rolled her over, smirking as she laughed. His hair was still in its tail and fell over his shoulder as he leaned down to kiss her.

Rose snickered, hands sliding down his back. "Are you ever satisfied?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side as his lips skimmed down so he could nibble at her neck.

"With you? Never." He answered, hands pulling her legs apart and settling between them.

"Oh I can get used to that." She moaned, tossing her head back.

He smirked into her skin. Damn it was good to be home.


End file.
